User blog:GuitarRock/Test Blog 2 (Without Source Code)
This is Takamine EG-440SC. It's a mid range electro acoustic guitar with a pre-amp built-in. This guitar represents Takamine's NEX body shape which means it's a slightly smaller size than a dreadnought. When I first got this guitar, I love to stare at the gold coated tuning pegs. It gives it such a nice color scheme. While not being a full solid guitar, I find that the solid spruce top gives it a balanced treble and bass. The rosewood fingerboard also gives it a very comfortable and pleasant touch when playing. The built-in pre-amp on this model includes a chromatic tuner as well which tells you the pitch or tone via a small LED screen. *Test |320px revert double Template:FO Template:GuitarRockFO2 Title: History of AoE WIS fams (Epic) Hello everyone! Welcome to my random blog about Wis fams history in Blood Brothers game of how it all started in general. If you love reading and wants to know the game from a different player's perspective, then this material is for you. What is AoE and what does it stands for? Some of you might have heard of the term before but might be unsure what it stands for. AoE stands for Area of Effect and it's a commonly used term in various strategy or rpg games. In Blood Brothers, AoE skills generally refers to skills that hits the enemy's entire brig at once. That was the initial term when the game was released, however there are many recent skills which hits 3-4 fams and somehow they're known as AoE as well. Skills that hits 3 foes are known as cone or AoE 3 fams. There are also skills that hit only certain row of the formations (front only, front & middle, etc.) and those are somehow considered AoE as well because there's a chance for it to hit the entire brigade with the skill. I am focusing more on AoE skills that hits all fams because they're known as one of the most powerful skill in PVP and Special Dungeon events. AoE skills however have low output damage in raid. So in this page I will list down all the AoE Epic fams. So in this page I will list down all the AoE Epic fams. Sekhmet When Sekhmet was released in the 4th event of Blood Brothers called The Blood-starved Sands, not many people understands her true strength. She is one of the first AoE fams with ToF / 200% modifier AoE skill (Not sure if Sekhmet or Fafnir is the first). Due to her rarity and the game was still at its early point at that time, she's one of the rarest Epic fams in Blood Brothers history. Despite being an Epic, at the time of her release she has legendary like stats. During the first few pvp events, if you run 5 of her in your brig you're pretty much godlike / unbeatable. Obtaining her was extremely difficult at that time because bazaar wasn't existent at the time. Grim Reaper One of the first EP fams released, the Grim Reaper was also considered godly tier at its time of release. Having a 200% WIS modifier AoE skill, he's definitely a deadly foe. Not many fams at the time of it's release can withstand it's deadly Plasma Field skill. When Grim Reaper was first released, i thought to myself why does a Grim Reaper has electric skills? Shouldn't it be fire? Nevertheless, he has one of the best arts at that time. Grim Reaper was revived in a few recent Special Dungeons event which is made capturable thus reducing his market price. Great Earl Furfur The Great Earl Furfur was the second dungeon boss in a tower/special dungeons event. Most of the people did not understand his skill at the time of his release, hence he was considered one of the favourite mid to high tier AoE Epic. Most of the people only found out that his skill Thunderstorm has a disappointing 70% modifier. Crystal Gillant The crystal dragon, Crystal Gillant is another . Crystal Gillant is considered high tier wehn it was first released due to his high Agi stat and skill modifier. Combining those two, he's only commonly seen in higher tier pvp batttles. Is the second fam with ToF skill. Managrmr Frost Touch A wolf with 200% modifier Ice skill. Very interesting indeed Mana, was one of the tankier WIS fams at his time of release. With his tanky stats and high modifier, he is a perfect choice for those running WIS/DEF brigs. Fafnir, Fire Dragon Fafnir was released at the same time with Nidhoog. Both of them has similar art with different colour so many people concluded they're both twin dragons with different element (Fire and Ice). Nidhogg, Ice Dragon Nidhogg was released at the same time with Fafnir the Fire Dragon. Being one of the fastest fams available in pacts at the time of its release, Nidhogg dominates the battlefield with its Torrent of Ice and is commonly seen in the higher winning streak used by higher tier players. With the addition of being fast, Nidhogg is the first AoE fam with a secondary side effect (freeze). Zombie Dragon An undead zombie dragon! When I first saw him, I was shocked to see it's high Agi which surpasses even Nidhogg! Zombie Dragon is the first Epic fam to have the skill Torrent of Venom which contains Poison as a secondary side effect. Despite that it has quite high ATK stat which is why it is commonly seen in the front row of most brigs at his time. Sun God Lugh Sun God Lugh is the first EP fam with the skill Hellfire. He was originally released as a paid pact familiar and was considered one of the higher tier fams due to his powerful skill at that time, He was then made available in copper and silver pacts few weeks later. Sadly, he is outclassed by many other AoE fam, most notably being Empusa due to their similarity in stats and skill. Hellfire Anzu Hellfire Anzu was released a few weeks later after Sun God Lugh was released. With his beastly stats and same skill, many higher tier players considered Sun God Lugh obselete when Hellfire Anzu was released. Comparing their stats side by side, Hellfire Anzu triumphs over Sun God in every single one of it. Lamassu First released as an event reward in Special Dunegon XX, Lamassu was one of the tankier AoE fams released. Her skill Ice Fog is unique na dmany players find it disappointing when it was found out to not have a secondary freeze effect. Tangata Manu Despite being different form the rest of the AoE fams listed here, I've decided to include him as well, due to his skill being an AoE skill but with an Agi modifier. When Tangata Manu was first released many people considred him worthless, due to his subpar stats and WL skill saccing was not available at the time. When the WL sac skill feature thing was introduced, many people realized the full potential of this fam due to his skill being unique. Typhon is the only AoE Agi skill period. Libuse Brave Blade, the skill owned by Libues has a higher modifier than most of the other skills. It caught many people by surprise when people find out that her skill modifier is 120% which is higher than most standard skills (100% WIS). Aurboda the Great Mother With her deadly skill mod and high WIS stat, she is considered to be one of the best AoE reserves at the time of release. Aurboda was an elite in WBC. Many people were comparing her directly with Libuse due to their similar skill modifier and release date. Aurboda was released 3 weeks later. Archmagus When first released, many considered him decent until he's skill modifier is known. He's the only familiar with the skill Fire Master, Kyteler the Bewitching Before the release of Kyt, many considered Agi teams the fastest and best in pvp battles and WIS fams are always considered slow. Kyt has demolised that theory. Her mere existence gave a new light of hope for pvp players who focuses more on WIS based brigs. Being one of the fastest Epic Wis fam at her release, she is considerably better than Libuse and Aourboda thus making both of them reduce in price. Tormented Bone Beast. Being the first 4-AoE skill fam, many people underrates him. Category:Blog posts